


The Sexcapades of Gidgette

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Total Drama [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Sex, Spooning, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: In this new series, you'll see the Former Party Dude, Geoff, and the Surfer Girl, Bridgette, have hot, crazy, passionate, sexy sex in different themes in each chapter. It can be before, during, or after Total Drama or even in an AU where Total Drama never happened. And plus, there might even have threesomes as well. Inspired by my friends' stories. Rated Explicit for heavy sexual content and strong language.





	The Sexcapades of Gidgette

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or its spin-off The Ridonculous Race, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Alright, here's a brand new series that will focus on the sex life of my all-time favorite couple, Geoff and Bridgette. In every chapter, you'll see them have hot and crazy passionate sex in different themes, like on the beach, before or during the aftermath or even in an AU where Total Drama never happened. And there will also have threesomes as well! Anyway, I was inspired by AmightyGeorgiaCrusher who did one for this pairing also, but got deleted years ago (probably during my 9th or 10th-grade year). I was also inspired by my friend Floresfire who is currently doing one for Mike and Zoey.
> 
> Before I begin, all characters are over 18 years old. Just to let you know.
> 
> The first chapter of this story will begin with the theme, reunion sex. This is just like chapter 5 of Floresfire's story, TD Futa Shot, but this version is non-futa. I got permission to rewrite this. Took place after Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon episode of Total Drama Island. And FYI, fixed some errors from the original version.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Bridgette had been reunited after he was eliminated from the show and decided to celebrate by making hot sweet love!

It was nighttime right now as the sky were dark blue and the stars were there. After Geoff was eliminated from the island due to being one of the nicest and popular campers, he was on the Boat of Shame, taking a ride to Playa De Losers.

"Well...I got eliminated, but at least I get to see Bridgette again," Geoff said as he smiled widely, knowing that he can be with his sweet surfer gal again. He developed a very huge crush on her since he laid his eyes on her. He had some trouble trying to get her...but when she was eliminated a few weeks ago after the Hide and Seek challenge, he told her that he was everything to her. He laid back and waited until the boat meets its destination. "Bridgette...here I come."

At Playa De Losers, the eliminated cast members were in their rooms, sleeping peacefully...except for a certain surfer. Laying on one of the resort's lounge chairs next to the pool was the surfer gal, Bridgette, as she was rubbing herself. She groaned very badly, thinking about her boyfriend. Ever since she was eliminated a few weeks ago, she hoped she could see Geoff again. She soon heard a boat noise as she opened her eyes and saw the Boat of Losers.

"Huh? Who's out there?" She questioned. And when she saw who it was, she smiled in joy.

"Whoa! Finally, I'm here." Geoff said as he stretched a bit until he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Geoff!" She cried out as he turned around and quickly smiled very widely as he saw her.

"Bridgette!" He cried out as well as they stood there, smiling at one another until...they both ran straight to each other as Bridgette jump toward him and hugged him very tightly. Geoff returned the hug while he just smiled at Bridgette. "Bridgette...I can't believe it....you're here."

"Well yeah, this is where all of the eliminated contestants go to until the finale...but that doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're here." She told him as she just couldn't wait any longer and just gave Geoff a soft passionate kiss on his lips. Geoff widens his eyes in surprised while blushing really badly but soon returned the kiss as it soon turned to a full-on make-out session between the two. Bridgette and Geoff moaned softly to each other as they both moved toward on the lounge chair with Bridgette on the bottom as they kept going with their sweet make-out session. "Oh, Geoff...I really missed you so much. I'm sorry you lost your chance at the $1 million dollars."

"Ah, who cares about that stupid money, having you here is way better than having a million dollars...I love you, Bridgette...I always have." Geoff said as he smirked at the blonde surfer. It causes her to grin at him as they started to kiss again only this time, they were kissing like no tomorrow. Geoff and Bridgette moaned as their kiss went deeper and deeper that Geoff started to play her mouth with his tongue. Bridgette moaned even louder as she was getting very wet as she rubbed her hand on his toned chest and 8-pack abs. "Hmm? What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering if we can make love to celebrate our reunion?" She asked him as she removed her baby blue bikini top and bottom, revealing and exposing her hot curvaceous nude body in front of the party boy. He got himself stiff and hard through his jean shorts seeing and gazing at her plump breasts, long delicate legs, and that curvaceous pear-shaped ass of hers.

"Yeah, we can do that!" He replied, before removing his pink vest and his shirt.

Before they knew it, they continued their hot make-out session as they started to play with their tongues, making them moan like crazy. He groped and rubbed her breasts as she let out a moan. And within one moment, he teases her right nipple off by the corner tip of his tongue. He caressed her breast in a big smooth circle, licking and sucking it enough for the entire breast to go erect on impact. Bridgette bit her lower lip as she rubbed her pussy causing it to become wet even more and also used her left hand to rub Geoff's erection slowly, causing his cock to grow harder and teasing him at the same time. He then went over to the left breast, using his tongue to perform a 'rinse and repeat' motion around the left nipple. Bridgette lost control right away from this pleasure, letting out a lustful hiss while her boyfriend continued to suck, bite and slurp around the center of her supple left breast in order to make the nipple even more enough for perfect erection.

Bridgette sighed and stared down at Geoff seductively before saying, "Mmmmm! You like sucking those big tits I got there?"

"Yeah. They are perfect." He replied.

After three more minutes of sucking her nipples, he took one last lick on both of her nipples before getting up and unzipping his shorts down and placing it on the floor. Her eyes stared hungrily at the sight of Geoff's hard throbbing cock standing tall and hung closeup her face. It was 10-inches long and 3-inches thick as it was so big and very hard. She can't wait to have his meat into her mouth.

"Mmmmmm! What a big meaty cock you got there..." Bridgette moaned as she grabbed his erection and put it into her mouth gently. She then started to bob up and down on his cock, juicing his member with her saliva all over it.

"Ahhh! Bridgette!" Geoff hissed/moaned as she sucked and bobbed his erection in a very quick and fast pace. She moaned very badly, liking the cock in her mouth. Soon, she went deeper and deeper as the vibration from her moans is making them horny even more.

"MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmm!" Bridgette moaned as she used her right hand to finger and rub her wet pussy. Suddenly, he was leaking pre-cum in which she licked it off from his cock. But before he could reach his orgasm, she pulled away from his erection.

"Man, that was awesome!" Geoff sighed.

"Not as awesome as this will be..." She said as he sat down on the beach chair.

Bridgette got on his lap with her tight pink clit positioned nicely around the tip of his cock. She managed to slide down his entire ten inches to a very pleasing hiss before she proceeded to move her hips very slowly forcing his cock to rock along her lap. It didn't take long before she begins increasing her speed, going from nice and slow to a medium-sized pace just to make the ride even more interesting. Geoff decided to take this ride up a notch by clinging onto her curvaceous bubble butt and shift his pulsating cock up just to pump her ass like a gigantic volleyball.

"Oh, Geoff! Geoff...pump my ass! Ahhhhhhh…!" She moaned desperately.

He smiled as his cock charged upwards even harder and faster than ever, making his hips feel more like a vertical jackhammer of sorts. The ride grew so intense between their combined loins that Bridgette and Geoff shared a kiss between each other for a moment. She wanted this ride to last long, but he had to stop for a moment.

And he did right away, slowing down his speed just to exchange a glance towards Bridgette as he said, "Laid down and spread your legs for me..."

"Will do..." She winked again before getting off of Geoff.

The party dude then caught a glance of Bridgette lying on the beach chair and spreading her legs gently. As he was shafting his cock at the sight, she managed to rub herself to tease him. Once he stopped, he managed to approach her and insert himself inside her sweet pussy once again before pushing his hips back and forth again. He hung onto every part of her elegant hips for support while he shared a sweet passionate kiss with her.

All of his thrustings was starting to take a toll of him, as he felt his cock pulsate and vibrate in the process. It was clear from all of his thrustings that something imminent and explosive was about to take place inside his body. And after 5 more minutes, it was finally time.

"Ohhh… oh shit… shit… I'm gonna… I'm gonna CUM!!" He shouted in a wave of ecstasy.

Bridgette then pleaded loudly to him, "Yes, please cum… CUM INSIDE ME!"

With one final thrust, both lovers moaned passionately as he released every part of his seed inside her with full force. Her face flushed with orgasmic glee as his seed flew throughout her vaginal walls one at a time, nailing her womb right on its way. Bridgette found her womb being filled up to the core until Geoff felt like he could shoot no more, finally being drained of the cum that was shot out of his now-limp phallus. When he pulled out, he smirked victoriously as he saw every part of his seed soak out of her juicy vaginal petals, therefore patting himself on the back from the creampie he totally gave to the busty blonde surfer in return.

After the amazing sex, the two cleaned themselves off as they got dressed and laid on the lounge chair, holding each other as they stared at the sky.

"Man, that was so amazing!"

"I know...I'm glad that we are reunited..."

"Me too..." He said before they both fell asleep, enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After another hiatus that lasted for almost three months, I have finally posted a story! Anywho, go ahead and give me some suggestions on what do you want to see in this series! Here are the rules:
> 
> 1\. I will not do scat, watersports, footjobs, vomit, vore, AB/DL, or farting kinks!  
2\. Suggest anything! Even threesomes! But if you suggest something that is very hard, I may or may not do it.  
3\. Last rule...have fun!
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you like the story! If this is your first time reading my stories, subscribe to me as well! Until next chapter, use your heart and Boost Fire! Yep, using a quote from the F-Zero anime...


End file.
